Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“RESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
During operation of a vehicle, a battery system may experience a variety of forces. For example, a battery system may experience certain forces during vehicle acceleration and/or deceleration. Without adequate protection and/or retention within a vehicle, a vehicle battery system may be damaged by such forces.